1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to monoalkyl-paradioxanes having alkyl groups of about 4 to about 22 carbon atoms.
These compounds find utility in the perfume art, either for their contribution to odor or for their fixative properties.
2. The Prior Art
Certain monoalkyl-, dialkyl-, and alkenyl-paradioxanes wherein the side substituents are of low molecular weight are known to the art, although none has been recognized in the art as having utility in perfumery. Examples of the published literature on the subject are the articles listed below.
Castro, Bertrand, Bull. Soc. Chim., Vol. 57, 1547-51 (1967) (In French).
This article discloses the methyl, n-hexyl-vinyl, propenyl, dimethyl, diethyl, and methyl ethyl-para-dioxanes.
Normant, H., and Castro, Bertrand, Compt. Rendu, Vol. 25, (4), 830-2, (July 27, 1964) (In French).
Discloses n-propyl, n-hexyl, vinyl, propenyl, dimethyl, diethyl and methyl ethyl-para-dioxanes.
Wallace, et al., Nature, 284-5 (April 20, 1963).
Interprets the reaction of para-dioxane with 1-octene and tert-butyl peroxide as a free-radical reaction.
Elad, D., and Youssefyeh, J. Org. Chem., Vol. 29 (7), 2031-2 (1964).
Discloses n-octyl-para-dioxane.
Summerbell, R., and Umhoefer, R., J. Amer. Chem. Soc., Vol. 61, 3016-19 (1939).
Discloses methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, n-butyl and alkyl-para-dioxanes.